Protector
by GrNDaySk8rchic96
Summary: 14 year old Rin is left in the world to fend for herself. Sesshomaru saves her. How can this go wrong? How could somebody not want to be saved from a horrid past? You don't know? Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

.**Protector.**

**Author::Kierstin Berggren**

**Disclaimer::I Do Not Own InuYasha!**

**This is taking place in Feudal Japan!**

The day had a breeze to it. And _he_ could smell everything within a mile. The fear of the villagers, thats what _he_ smelled the most of. _He_ understood why of course, _he_ could kill any one of them. _He_ could kill all of them. _He_ could have anything _he_ wanted. He thought about all of this, while quietly listening to the silence that had surrounded him for quite some time now. Suddenly jerked out of his thoughts, came a voice so familiar, "Are you ready my son?" The voice of the great dog demon filled his ears. Almost as tall as his father now, the great Lord Sesshomaru looked directly at him, eye level both were at. Though, he didn't say a word. Looking into his father's eyes, the great Lord Sesshomaru saw something. Something that wasn't there before, something that was broken. His heart possibly?

Sesshomaru pitied his father. What had he become? No better than mere mortal? Yes, his mate had passed, and left him behind on this earth to fend alone, but was it really necessary to show his own people how weak, and pitiful he really was?

This Sesshomaru shall never be such demon. Never show that emotion.

So looking back at his father, Sesshomaru found himself without words. Only there, holding his gaze, as the door to there transportation opened, and he began to step out. His father stepping out first, and Seshomaru right behind. Villagers lined the walk way, bowing there heads in respect for there deceased one.

Sesshomaru found himself inwardly laughing, laughing and somewhat angry at there fake respect.

How they pretended as if they cared so much, and, and didn't!

Suddenly something caught his eyes, and he let his gaze drift. It was toward a forest, something was moving, and, and, it smelled...pure. So pure, if only he could...

A hand was placed onto his shoulder, some nobody saying how sorry they were for there loss. Sesshomaru just bowed his head.

Soon, this would all be over. They took their seats, and the ceremony begun.

The ceremony had gone on until night had fell upon them. Inutaisho was still standing at the spot his beloved mate had been baried at. Arguing that he would leave when he was damn well ready too.

Well, Sesshomaru was ready to leave, he had had enough of this. The past is the past, and that is simply what it was...

Headed towards the carriage that would deliver him to the castle, he found himself being intoxicated by the scent once again...that, pure scent, yet, it was also filled with fear...

Sesshomaru began to look around, searching for the carrier of this scent, and once again, it came from the forest.

Without even thinking, he started to walk away. An annoying voice called from behind him, "My Lord, are we not to take you back to the castle? What of this wandering?" The voice choked off.

Sesshomaru didn't even turn around to answer him, "Do as you please, I am no child. And you insult this Sesshomaru by asking such irate questions."

All he heard for a reply was a gulp. As he kept walking as the scent grew stronger, and the sounds of the villagers and animals were left behind as he started to track what was intriguing him so.

Also, as he grew closer, the cent of saka assaulted his nose. And another scent...of a human...

Walking through the forest, he found himself bound with memories...Memories of his childhood, he remembered now that he had spent so much time in this forest as a child.

A few twigs snapped under his weight as he walked. He could see everything, even though it was pitch darkness out there.

Suddenly, a yelp, and a muffled cry entered his ears. And, for some reason, this amused him. He walked towards the scent, _scents_, and, coincidentally the cry had come from the same direction.

He'd finally arrived upon what he'd been seeking, and saw now. From the tree's he watched, it was a man, beating a young girl.

This, ordinarily, would not have interested Sesshomaru, but something about the girl, maybe her pure scent, or her beauty...

Why had he never met her? Sesshomaru could have any girl he wanted, any women he wanted. He had thought he'd known them all. Who was this girl? She lived in his fathers territory, so...

Sesshomaru was snapped back to reality when another sharp scream pierced the darkness. The man was ruthlessly beating the girl now, not holding back on any of his strenght. Yet, the girl did not scream or cry as much as Sesshomaru would have guessed.

Suddenly he was angry, angry at this man. Without thinking, he stepped out from behind the tree. And then there was silence, the man looked up, eyes widened as he immediately fell to his knees.

"L-L-Lord S-Sesshomaru," The man began stammering "Wha-What do I owe this-this honored visit."

The man finished, still stammering.

Sesshomaru found himself smirking,

"Now now, " he began in a catty voice, "Thats no way to treat a young lady, is it now?"

Sesshomaru looked over to were the girl was silently weeping on the ground.

The man was not very thin at all. Looked rugged, and smelled of saka.

The man began again, his voice slurred, "My lord, please, do not think of her as a young lady, she is a _nothing_, a disgusting disgrace for a human being, just, just let me discard of her." The man finished as if dreaming of how he would kill this mere woman.

It disgusted Sesshomaru, this man disgusted Sesshomaru.

He looked at the girl once again, and then back to the man.

Sesshomaru began, "Run. Run as fast as you can. I never want to see you in this Sesshomaru's territory again, and if by chance I do, I'll slit your throat."

Oddly enough, Sesshomarus voice stayed calm through all of what he had said.

Ending his statement by cracking his knuckles.

The mans eyes widened, as if not believing what had just been said. The man stood, and took off, falling twice, but, not looking back once.

Finally, after about two minutes Sesshomaru demanded, "Stand up."

All the girl did was look up at Sesshomaru, with somewhat of a glare. There were tears that shimmered in her eyes. Then she propped herself up on one elbow, seemingly trying to make an effort to stand.

And once she finally, after a struggle,stood, she tried to stagger off. Limping on one leg, her clothing encased in mud. She fell once again. Sesshomaru followed with his eyes, not that he had to follow to far, she could barely stand, not to mention walk. After she had finally gotten ten feet away from him, he appeared in front of her, not that he needed to use demonic speed at that point.

"Where do you believe you are going." Sesshomaru asked, not really even asking.

She looked up at him again, and tried to walk passed him. Successfully failing. Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by her wrist.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded . Annoyance being etched into his voice.

To think he had saved her, and she show no respect for him at all.

Her pure scent entered his nose once again, and he inhaled it once again.

The more he looked at her, the more beautiful he saw she was.

A tad bit to thin,though, Black hair that went down to her mid back, so very petite, deep brown eyes, and the fairest skin Sesshomaru had ever seen...

The girl fell to her knees right in front of him, Sesshomaru still having a grasp on her wrist.

And her eyes closed,finally collapsing from exhaustion. As Sesshomaru finally noticed all of the bruises, he would find out who she was.

Sesshomaru bent down, put his arm under her knees, and his other hand under her neck.

Lifting her up, he actually felt how light she was.

And he began walking, walking back to the castle, where he _would_ fund out who she was.

And once again, he began inhaling her intoxicating scent...

**Hello Hello!**

**First Chapter, Second Fanfic!**

**Be Harsh, I need creative criticism!**

**I'm only 13, but, like, chea! R&R!**

**Pleaze's && Thankyou'Z!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protector**

**Chapter two!**

**By::GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha! I do however own Nysu!**

When she had finally woke, she could see nothing in the pitch darkness that was surrounding her. But, it wasn't like all of the other times she'd woken up after getting caught. She didn't feel chains tugging at her wrist and ankles.

She didn't feel the cold, damp ground beneath her body, and there wasn't the horrid smell of rat pee...Or the left over thoughts.

Actually, there weren't any thoughts radiating from the room at all. As if, no one had ever been inside of here. Wherever _here_ was...

She began to think back on what had happened...All she could remember is that- Nysu was chasing her. Somebody had told were she was, which wasn't that rare. He had gotten drunk before he had come for her...The forest, and then...and then...

And then a guy...a guy who came out of the forest...her vision had been blurry...there had been so much blood on her face...he was tall, and the taste he gave off was anger mixed with confidence.

She couldn't remember what had happened after that. All that she remembered was that she prayed that she could get over with this. That Nysu would finally kill her. Just...just like they killed...

She shook the image from her head, telling herself that she wasn't about to get all choked up right now. That she needed to focus on getting out of here. She wouldn't have wanted her to die like this, never.

And, again, another thought came to her. This didn't feel like anything, anywhere Naraku would have put her, would have been filled with left over thoughts. This felt as if, as if, no one had ever been in this room. No left over thoughts. Only her own. She began fill with fear. Where was she? Was this some new kind of punishment? It didn't feel like one at all. She began to take raspy breaths, starting to scare herself.

She shook her head once again, she had to get out of here.

She began to try to stand, realizing she on a bed. She sat up, and slowly, and gently began to put her left foot to the floor she hoped was there.

Suddenly, all of her old fears, they all came flooding back, and she immediately yanked her foot from the floor it was about to touch.

After taking a few deep breathes, she threw her left foot to the floor, and next the right.

But not feeling wet ground. She stood up letting all of her weight shift to her legs. And she closed her eyes. The image was clear in her head. She could already see millions of little legs crawling across her feet. He would think of that kind of punishment. But, she finally realized, opening her eyes to be greeted by the pitch darkness, that nothing was crawling on her, and also, she finally realized her pain, and unclenched her fist.

She collapsed to the ground,that was oddly soft. The pain was unbearable, why hadn't she felt it before?

She held her head, which hurt like hell. She couldn't stop the hurtful moans that escaped her mouth. She felt like crying, what was wrong with her? She never cried. But it hurt so bad. She had to get out of here. But she couldn't even stand, the bed behind her was up against her back holding her up.

"_Help" She half moaned half cried. _And finally she felt hot tears running down her face.

And she could hear herself whimpering. She couldn't even feel her right leg anymore.

And suddenly she went stiff, stopped whimpering, and held her breath. Someone was coming. She bit her bottom lip. Praying that it wasn't Naraku, it didn't feel so strong. It couldn't be him.

She lay her head to the ground. Covering it with her hands. A million thoughts running through her head at once. He couldn't kill her, right? He would have no one else. No one to cast there mind. He needed her, he couldn't replace her, right? He, he just couldn't. She sat there praying silently, the taste had stopped moving toward her. And she began to think again, about the old story's the elders used to tell the children, she had gotten to listen to one when she was a mere child. It was all about how if you weren't good in like, your soul would wander the darkness forever after you died. She didn't care anymore, dead or not, hopefully she just wouldn't have to feel anymore pain.

And she felt coming again, it was so close, whoever, whatever it was. It would be here soon. She shut her eyes and squeezed them as hard as possible.

And she heard a door knob turn. Wherever it was. And there was a light. A light that pierced the darkness, even though she had her eyes closed.

"Miss?" Came the voice of a women, she didn't dare look up. But for an answer, supplied a simple whimper.

"Miss, we must go." Came the womens voice again. Barley looking up from her place on the floor, she gave the women a quick and confused look. Go where? She asked herself.

And she felt herself tying to stand up. As long as she was out of this room, it would be fine.

If she were about to embark on her death, fine, at least she would be with the only person that had ever loved her.

She actually stood. Feeling the pain rush through her body more intense than before.

She clenched her teeth, and took one, agony making step. The women must have known, or had seen that she was having difficulties, because the women held out her hand for the girl to take, she looked at it wryly, and shook her head immediately. She couldn't touch anyone, ever.

Everyone was supposed to know that.

The girl finally looked at the women, she was plump, wearing ragged clothes, and had her hair up in a bun.

The women looked back at her, and said, "Lord Sesshomaru wished to see you."

Lord Sesshomaru? But, she, What was going on? Why was she here? Naraku wouldnt have traded her. Would he have? What had happened when she was unconscience? Her eyes widened at the women and the women made a motion with her hand telling her to come.

She gulped, and took a few more steps. Finally outside of the room, she followed the women slowly. Looking at the huge portraits. Of people she had no ideal of. And she noticed what she was wearing. It was kimono, she hadn't worn a kimono since she a child. It was a beautiful red, with even more beautifully made flowers all over it.

She couldn't focus on them though. All she could focus on was walking. And the taste, the taste she got from the halls, they were- they were somewhat happy, violent, btu happy. If that even made sense?

Finally they arrived at two huge wooden doors. And the women bowed, and opened one.

The girl supposed that she was supposed to go in. So she started to limp again. Once she was in, the door closed immediately. She looked around, the room was huge, and there, next to a huge wooden desk, was a man.

The man, the same man who had come from the woods. This was Sesshomaru, this was the lord? Others would have bowed, shown some form of respect. But she didn't know how to feel, all of her life, she was brought up to hate this man. But, he had saved her. Hadn't her? Nysu would have killed her if he wouldn't have come along. Wouldn't he have?

Sesshomaru looked the girl up and down, again, inhaling her scent that she carried with her at all times.

And he began, "Sit down, we need to talk." His voice made her shake.

And she just looked at him. Was she to obey? Would he kill her? She'd always been taught that he'd been a ruthless killer. She had doubts now. He was still looking at her, and for some reason, she got a really good taste from him.

Like, he wouldn't hurt her.

There was a huge chair that she assumed she was supposed to sit in.

And as she sat down, Sesshomaru beagan to think, _this is going to be interesting._

And she swallowed. This was going to be a long night, or day, she still didn't know what time it was.

**Hello, I didn't get any reviews last chapter.**

**I am refusing to post another chapter unless I get at least 2 reviews.**

**I'm a cheap date lol!**

**But yea, I totally hope you liked this chapter.**

**So many secrets to be revealed!**

**So lil' time!**

**(evil laugh)**

**KK**


	3. Chapter 3

.Protector.

**By::GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer::I Do Not Own Inuyasha. I Do However Own Nysu.**

**I was very happy, I did get reviews! Hopefully All truthful, but, like, chea, on with the story!**

It felt as if she'd been sitting there for hours. When in reality, id been a mere twenty minutes.

He told her his name was Sesshomaru. As if she hadn't known. She'd been brought up to hate this man.

He'd asked her who she was twice. And by the time he had asked why she was being so disrespectful to such an honorable man she could here annoyance being etched into her voice.

Sesshomaru finally sat down, he'd been passing, without him even knowing it. The girl hadn't said one word. And he was becoming infuriated.

She was becoming alarmed. She knew she didn't know all of the ropes yet. And maybe never would. But, she couldn't get one thought from his head. She wasn't a great mind caster yet..but, she was sure she would have been able to get something..Suprise, discomfort, anything, but nothing. Even his face was motionless.

It was as if he had a wall set up in his mind. One that she couldn't pass. So she began to feel helpless. She had nothing to go off of, and she had no ideal what was going on.

Sesshomaru sat back, and inwardly smirked. Up until this point, she had been feeling confused, but thought she knew what to do. But now, now she was feeling helpless. The stench of fear rising to her skin. Though it still didn't cover up the pure scent that was attached to her.

Sesshomaru started to think, why was he so intrigued by this women,no-girl. She looked to 15.

Was it her smell, was that the only reason he was attracted to her? Sesshomaru could have anyone he wanted. And anyone wanted him, but this girl, she acted as if she didn't.

The girl also started to think. What did he want with her? She couldn't have been sold, she was, she was special... And as much as she hated to think of herself as that, she was. There was no one else like her..Not anymore, anyways. Only a fool would have sold someone like her.

She let out a little gasp of air, and asked herself why she would care. Anything, anything at all would be better than being what she was to Naraku..anything...

And she found herself wishing, wishing so much, that she wasn't the person she was...

She began to shake her head, not noticing Sesshomaru starring. She was who she was. And nothing, would ever change that.

She found herself, disappointed, in herself of all people. She wasn't raised that way.

Before her mother left every night, she used to tell her that she was doing this for her. No one else but her. That one day they'd be free, and to never, under any circumstances, be ashamed of who they were.

She couldn't sit there anymore, this was her chance. Weather she'd been sold to this Sesshomaru, kidnapped by him, or saved by him, she would under no means do anything for him.

Sesshomaru could smell her fear banishing, as if she had talked herself out of fear itself.

She looked up at him, and for the first time since getting to wherever she was, she saw him in good vision. She, saw how emotionless his face was, and she saw how deep his eyes were.

"_Rin."_ She said in voice, so soft, that you'd have to be a demon to hear it.

Sesshomaru cocked his head. Looking back at her as he spoke. "Who are you,_Rin?"_

She had to think on that one for a moment. She wasn't about to tell a total stranger all of her secrets, so she stayed silent.

After a moment, Sesshomaru figured out that she wasn't going to answer that question.

And he heard himself growl.

She was still looking at him, holding his gaze, as if to say she wasn't afraid of him.

She felt herself twinge. This man was handsome...All of her fears came rushing to her at once. The ones she used to think about at night before she fell asleep.

She quickly blinked the thoughts away. Because of who she was, she could never fall in love...That was just her fate.

Sesshomaru smelt her fear surface somewhat, but as fast as it had come, it left.

He began again, "Do you belong in this territory?" He asked coldly.

She didn't need to think about this one. She was done pretending, she wouldn't tell him everything, but what could it hurt?

"No." She said ever so faintly. Though, she still held his gaze.

Sesshomaru was becoming annoyed with these one word answers.

"Where do you some from?"

He said with somewhat clenched teeth.

She held her breath. She had to think, should she him? She wasn't daft, she knew enough to know that this Sesshomaru and Naraku were rivals. Would he become bitter toward her if she told him?

Not that she knew he wasn't bitter now...

So once again, she held her tongue. Even though she wasn't working _for_ Naraku, Sesshomaru wouldn't understand, and probly wouldn't listen.

She was trying, to stay alive so telling him something like that might not benefit her.

She finally left his gaze and let her eyes wander around the room. Finally noticing how admirable the room really was. The walls looked like they were made of all wood. Book shelves lined the walls, and the fire place just made the room even grander. The ceiling was about thirty feet up, and the floor was also wooden.

Sesshomaru just sat there, where was she from?

And why was she playing him as a fool?

Rin felt something, or didn't feel something. She couldn't feel her right leg again.

And the pain she hadn't felt for almost an hour now was returning.

Along with some unwanted thoughts, thoughts that weren't hers. Her head began to throb, and it was vivid now, they weren't Sesshomaru's thoughts. But they were someones nearby. The person was trying to get here. In a hurry. They had something important...something, she couldn't read it... They were here.

Sesshomaru realized she was in pain. Of course she was. Her body was covered in bruises and fresh scars. But she was holding her head.

She could see it now, it was a paper, it had her face on it, they were coming...but- but it didn't feel like Naraku's men...

Suddenly there was a thundering knock at the door.

And, all she could say was, "No..."

Sesshomaru eyed, her, and then said some in. The man looked tired. And he immediately bowed next to his lord, holding up the paper to hand him.

The man was out of breath, sweaty, had had armor on.

The man began in a raspy voice, "Naraku is sending this out to all of the kingdoms. It appears important to him, My Lord."

The man got up and left. Rin swallowed. It was the man she'd seen in her head. Naraku didn't sell her, she should have known that. She began to shake.

Sesshomaru looked the paper up and down. It read of a slave who is missing, who has runaway, and must be returned at once. Pronouncing how dangerous this slave was, the piece of paper had a picture, a picture of the girl sitting right in front of him.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Now why would Naraku go through so much trouble to get you back?"

He asked Rin, genuinely somewhat curious.

Rin looked up, she couldn't run, even if her right leg didn't feel completely broken, he would catch her.

She swallowed. And shut her eyes.

Opening them, she said in a whisper, "_Because I'm special."_

**Well hello!**

**Totally hope you loved the chapter.**

**I had a lot fun writing it!**

**I'm becoming not so cheap **

**&&**

**demanding 5 reviews before I post another chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever,**

**KK!**


	4. Chapter 4

.Protector.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer::I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Authors Note:: Dear readers, in my mind, this is supposed to be an "M" rated fiction, though, for the next few chapters I do have to get through some basic stuff that has to be done, read ect. If I just jump into the whole "M" thing, trust me, it won't be a very good story!**

**I didn't get as many reviews as wanted, but I do thank those of you who did review!**

**Now on with the story!**

Rin hated the dark. Absolutely, utterly, eternally, hated it. Which, was ironic, because she'd spent most of her life in the dark. Most of it.

She hated even more that she was sitting on cold ground again. And that thoughts that weren't hers washed over her like tidal waves.

Rin knew she was in a dungeon again. If the miserable, horrified, overwhelmingly evil thoughts that came to her weren't a tip off, the smell of death certainly was.

Her last words kept replaying in her head, '_Because I'm Special.'_

Those were the last words that had left her lips before she'd been brought down.

And the more she thought about it, the more she disagreed with it.

She wasn't something '_special'_ she was something horrible. She was toxic. Anything she touched, anything that she became apart of, went wrong.

Though of course, she couldn't just die, no, of course not that be taking the easy way out.

Easy way out of what though, life?

Could she consider this a life?

She wanted to believe so much, that everything her mother had told her was true. That she was special, that she wasn't a horrid person, and most of all, that one day she'd be free. Would she actually ever be free?

Even if she never saw Naraku again, would Sesshomaru use her?

No, the question was, would she let him use her?

And honestly, that was the battle unfolding in her mind. If she were to be dieing, anytime soon, by the hands of this Sesshomaru, would she let it happen?

Rin was most confident that if she told him, told him the _truth,_ she wouldn't die.

But, she would be a prisoner, she would be stuck here, in this place, for as long as he wanted to use her.

Was that any better? Better than dieing? To be a prisoner for life? To be told how to live? And to have to use something, thats supposed to be used for the greater good, for something so incompetent as war?

That was the battle she was having with herself for quite some time now.

But what if she chose none of the above?

She knew she could do it. She could get out of here if she wanted to. Or, she could die trying.

_**Through Sesshomaru's eyes!**_

Her scent still covered the hallways. _Rins _pure scent still covered the hallways.

He hadn't found out as much as he had wished.

But he would, in time.

He hadn't liked the thought of her being down below, in the dungeons, but had he really had a choice.

No.

He needed to know things. And she wasn't supplying answers.

Normally, she would be dead. Normally, he wouldn't have tolerated such disrespect. Normally, he might have even put her in a dungeon room with others.

But, these weren't normal circumstances.

He didn't want her dead. Not yet. She intrigued him. She attracted him.

Though, he was reluctant to release himself upon her.

As if by even touching her, her pureness would go away.

He couldn't let go of such a mystery so soon.

Though, part of him was ready for this mystery to be over.

Walking through the halls of his fathers castle, which would soon be his, he found himself left with one thought.

He would meet with Naraku. Naraku's the one who wanted her back. And that was enough reason not to release her.

Yes, he would meet with Naraku. Find out whats so very 'special' about little _Rin._

He had gone to see her before seeing Naraku. Though, as he found when he had walked in, she had already crashed into a deep sleep.

He cringed inwardly, seeing her through the dark, lying on the damp floor. He wouldn't move her. She was fine where she was, though, part of him didn't want to touch her, afraid of her pureness vanishing.

He walked out of the door, and up the winding steps to where Naraku waited. Walking through the halls, he could already smell the horrid, beasts foil, odor.

Opening the doors to his office, his eyes fell upon him. _Naraku._

Naraku wasn't a family friend, he wasn't a loyal king, and he didn't sit well with Sesshomaru at all.

But that was a story for a different day.

As Naraku turned, he began. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was so very gratified that you called for this meeting. This is about my run-a-way girl I assume, is it not?"

Sesshomaru didn't return an answer for a moment.

And then, said, "Why do you care for this girl so much? What is she to you?"

Naraku laughed in a cold voice, "She means nothing to me, she is a mere slave."

Sesshomaru thought on that for a moment. "Do you take me for a fool _Naraku_? Why would you go through so much trouble for, as you call it, a _mere slave?_" Sesshomaru asked in a sneer.

Naraku, sighed, "Lord Sesshomaru, you of all people know, that if you do not punish one, others will follow."

Thats all Sesshomaru needed to hear. She wasn't a mere slave. He was sure of that now. He didn't know what she was, who she was, or what was going to happen to her, but she wasn't going back to Naraku.

He could use her. He would find out what she was from her.

"You may leave Naraku." Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk out.

"Sesshomaru stop! I know she's here. I can _smell_her on you. You don't want her, you can't use her. And plus, she won't obey you. She's nothing you can use. Only a waste of time."

Sesshomaru smirked, "We'll see about that."

He said still walking, not turning around. Walking out the door, he found himself pleased.

She was special. But how was the question.

As soon as Sesshomaru walked out, Naraku started cursing himself.

He _had_ to get her back. That little whore was the last one he had. If Sesshomaru actually found out what she was, Naraku himself, would be destroyed. There was no protecting yourself from her.

She could control the world if she wanted to. She just didn't know it. And it was best if she didn't. She needed to stay at the low rank she was at. Naraku needed to keep her in her place. He would get her back. He _would._

Knocking over a chair on his way out, he left, swearing to return. Swearing to get back what he _owned. _

She would pay. Once she was back in his grasp, she would pay._  
_

**Hello!**

**Yea, didn't find out to much this chapter!**

**Building up tons of suspense though, huh?**

**Yea, well, please review, tell me what you think!**

**Always,**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK**


	5. Chapter 5

.Protector.

**By::GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I Have one thing to say; Buckle your seat belts. Cause this about to get a lot faster!**

The next few days were pretty much a haze to both Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to go interrogate the girl more. He had more important things to tend to.

Naraku insisted the girl be returned to him. Claiming she is only a slave. And making foolish threats of war.

Sesshomaru's father had ordered the girl to be returned. Proclaiming she wasn't worth a war. No matter what she truly was.

That was not how Sesshomaru saw it. And he was angry with his father for not seeing it how he did. It didn't matter all to much anyway.

His father would soon be lifted of his duty, and have no say on what Sesshomaru do with his matters.

Though he still didn't. Sesshomaru simply would not give the girl back. He knew there was something about her he could use. Something _special._

Plus, he would not take orders from anyone. Narake, nor his father. It was the simple fact that Naraku wanted this girl so badly, he'd go to war to get her back. Or, even make threats of war over her.

It was the simple ideal of letting Naraku just take her that infuriated Sesshomaru.

He'd rather go to war and have her be taken from him.

Though, Sesshomaru knew it was not as if Naraku wanted this women as a mate.

There was no lust in his eyes for her. He wanted to use her, for something, _special._

Not that Sesshomaru didn't want to do the same thing.

But, all is fair in love and war.

Rin didn't know how long she'd been lying on the damp ground. She had guessed id been about two days.

Her mouth was dry. She couldn't see a thing, and the after thoughts of those who have died here disgusted her.

But she'd been in worse places.

She'd gotten up once or twice to feel along the walls for a door.

Not succeeding.

She'd already freaked out by catching a glimpse of inferior thoughts.

Believing spiders were all around her. Though it turned out to only be rats. Rats, she could handle. Spiders, not so much.

Somebody had brought her food. So she supposed she was not to die down here. Or not yet anyways.

All she could do was wait. But for what exactly?

Her head was pounding. Even though she was this far down in the ground, the peoples thoughts from the castle traveled down to her. Of course she couldn't make them out clearly, but she knew what they were feeling.

Someone was very angry. And everyone was was anxious.

Thats all she really got.

Laying out her full body on the floor, she cringed. Her head was still pounding.

It had been that way since the other night. When she had tasted Naraku's presence cover the the walls.

Now though, she guessed she imagined it. Or she'd be gone.

Closing her eyes she tried to drift off. When your sleeping, you didn't have to think, you didn't have to feel pain. When your sleeping.

All you had to do when you slept was dream. Feeling herself finally drift off into semi-unconsciousness she smiled.

Only to frown when her eyes popped back open.

She could taste something. Something, big. Not rats. Thank god not spiders.

But it was coming. .

It was swiftly coming towards her.

And then she swallowed. Remembering this taste. It was the same taste that she couldn't get past.

She could feel it, but she couldn't get anything from it. It was like, like, like tasting _nothingness._

It was Sesshomaru.

Rin scurried to get up as fast as possible. She sat there. With her back against the wall. Making sure that her legs and arms were as close to her as they could be.

Biting at her bottom lip she waited.

She'd been preparing herself for this for three days.

Telling herself that the next chance she got, she would try anything to get out of here.

Now he was close enough that she could here his footsteps. He tasted like nothing. It disappointed her.

How was she supposed to know what to do when she couldn't get anything from him.

She'd always told herself that if she'd been born normal, she'd be happier. But she wasn't so sure about that now.

She'd come to relay on herself, and what she had.

And without it, she didn't know what she'd do.

Suddenly there was silence. Nothing could be heard, not even her own thoughts. The only thing she felt was the left over thoughts that still burdened the room.

And then a sound, of a door opening. Her door opening. She swallowed again, taking in one last breath.

The door scraping the rock floor made her shudder.

Sesshomaru smirked, he could smell her fear. He could see her in the dark, sitting there almost rolled into a ball.

He knew she knew he was here. That was something special about her. She knew things.

Rin couldn't sit there. She knew he was in the room, and it terrified her that she couldn't see.

Suddenly all of that confidence that she'd tried to gain the past few days came to her.

She remembered telling herself she wouldn't cower to him.

That if she were to die, she would do it in honor.

So her voice came, almost being swallowed by the darkness that surrounded them.

"If I'm to die now, I think I should know." She said in the strongest voice she could submerge.

Sesshomaru didn't now why. But this girls voice made him lustful. He wanted her to talk more, so he began.

"Why do you assume such foolish things?" Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the darkness.

Finally, after a long moment, Rins voice reached his ears. "I assume such foolish things _lord Sesshomaru _because I am just a mere girl, what use would you have for me."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Are you implying that you are not truly, _special?_"

"I am implying , _Lord Sesshomaru _that even if I am truly, _special_, I will do nothing for you what so ever." Rin couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't angry with what she was, and how her life was turning out.

Half of what she wanted to say didn't even have to do with this Sesshomaru guy, it was just general thoughts that needed to be let out. And why not now, before her life came to an end?

She was startled by Sesshomaru's voice when he had finally said something. "_You_ will do what this _Sesshomaru _wants you to do."

She didn't have to get any thoughts from him to tell that she had hit a nerve. He didn't seem angry, he was angry.

But she didn't care anymore. Everybody in the world could know her secret. He could know her secret. He just couldn't use it. She didn't have to protect anyone anymore.

There was nothing to hold over her head at all.

She did not owe anyone anything at all. And she found herself smiling. She could finally leave. She didn't have to leave anyone, nor disappoint anyone.

No one would care if she dropped off of the face of the earth.

And so she began. "_Lord Sesshomaru, _slit my my throat, torture me, do anything you want at all. It does not matter anymore. I owe you nothing. I will not lift a finger for you, nor any other man.

You want to know my secrets though don't you? You want to what make me so _special?"_

There was laughter in her voice, and she couldn't help but be impressed with herself.

Something inside made her heart saddened though. Something she'd promised a long time ago.

She felt hot tears cover her eyes as the memory replayed over and over in her mind.

_"Rin, Rin no. You mustn't ever think like that." Her mothers voice had kept cracking, and the tears coming down her face made her look so ill. "Mommy has to go now, okay?"_

_Rin couldn't help that she herself had cried to, she had only been eight. "Mommy no! You can't leave me!" Rin had been holding onto her mother for dear life. "Baby, baby it's going to be okay. I promise, I promise with all of my heart, I'm going to come back and get you. It won't be long."_

"_Mommy I don't want to stay here." Rins voice had sounded off because of her tears. "I know, baby, I know. But you have to be strong for mommy. I have to go away to protect you."_

_"Mommy I don't care if I get hurt, I don't care. I just wanna be with you." Rin had screamed that time._

_"I'll be back, sooner than you think. You just have to promise one thing, one thing okay baby?"_

"_Mommy!" Rin couldn't stop the crying. "Promise me. Promise that you will never give up. Never. Promise mommy that you'll always wait for her. No matter what. Promise mommy."_

_Rin wrapped her arms around her mother and found herself crying more. "I promise mommy. I'll always wait for you. I love you."_

_"I love you too baby."_

Those had been the last words that had left her mothers lips before getting into a carriage and being taken away.

Tears were streaming down her face now. She found her head in her hands. She had promised. Promised to never give up. She may have only been eight, but she promised. No matter what.

Sesshomaru could smell her tears now. Was she afraid to die? After that _lovely_ speech she had just made.

He hadn't said anything yet. He was trying to calm himself down or there'd be blood on his claws by the end of the night.

Rins bottom lip began to tremble. What had she been thinking? She couldn't die. Not yet. What if, what if her mother was still out there. She had promised to never give up.

She knew what she had to do. She knew.

Trying to stop her crying, she spoke. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you."

She hated what she was about to do. She had hated her mother for so long for doing the exact same thing.

But she didn't have a choice. A promise was a promise.

Sesshomaru's voice didn't sound as mad as she had thought it would be. "_Everything."_

She sighed. Where should she have begun? It didn't really matter, what she was about to tell this man would change everything, he would want to use her, and she would have no choice.

But she had promised. And so she began.

"I am a mind caster." She paused, trying to think of a way to explain what exactly a mind caster was.

"I can read people's minds. Well sort of. I can taste there thoughts. Put ideals into there heads."

She stopped. She took a deep breath and kept on.

"Even from a distance. Thats basically my secret."

She wasn't about to tell him her whole life story. And she hadn't lied about anything. She could taste peoples thoughts. Most of the time. And she could put ideals into peoples heads. She wasn't great at it, and if she screwed up anything there would be some serious consequences for that persons mind.

But thats what she was. She could taste rooms. If someone had been in them, thinking about anything, she could taste the after thought.

Sesshomaru was, speechless.

Naraku had her all along. He could have found out anything from anyone. But Naraku didn't have her anymore. Thats why he wanted her back so badly. She was priceless.

Sesshomaru had never heard of someone like her before.

Not even in rumors.

This was his now, this girl was his.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked, glad she couldn't see him. He was shocked.

"Thats not even half of it. But, thats a tale for another day." Rin found herself amused with him.

He had let a thought slip, he was, somewhat shocked.

"Very well then. Come." Was all he said before walking out.

Rin found herself wondering how he knew his way around in the dark.

She guessed he had secrets too.

Rin would get out. Sure, maybe she'd mindcast for him a few times, but she wouldn't be here long.

Not long at all.

She got up and felt along the walls. Seeing dim light ahead, and Sesshomaru's silhouette.

"_This is for mommy."_ She whispered so silently to herself.

Though, of course, Sesshomaru heard it. And just kept walking along.

**Hello!**

**I was very happy with some parts of this chapter, other parts I got stuck on.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I was very upset to find out I got 2 reviews on my last chapter. I will not be updating unless I get at least 4 reviews on this chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Always **

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	6. Chapter 6

.Protector.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96 Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**To clear up some peoples thoughts, no I will not be leaving the story at this.**

**I do plan on ending this story the way I started it, In Style!**

**I will promise this to anyone, I will never leave one of my story's unfinished!**

**Every story needs an ending! **

Rin had never slept in a real bed before. She would have never guessed id be this comfortable.

She felt absolutely great. She'd gotten to take a shower, she would have argued. But smelling herself, she didn't have much of a case.

She had been, and still was quite bitter about a chain being around her ankle.

Though, it brought back old memories.

She'd argued about it for at least two hours straight. Guaranteeing she wouldn't try anything stupid.

Which, was a lie.

A silly little chain wouldn't stop her though. Nothing would.

Promises meant everything to Rin. And she had promised herself she'd get out of here.

And the one person she wasn't about to let down, was herself.

She had come to the conclusion that she was doing this for her mother. But, even if she wasn't, she still had herself to save. She still cared about herself, and she cared about herself just enough to get out of here.

Even though she was laying in the most comfortable place she could imagine, she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't get her mind to settle down.

Sesshomaru had said he'd be back tomorrow. That they had a lot to do.

She still couldn't believe she was going to do this.

But she didn't have a choice. Well, no, she did have a choice. Just not very good choices.

She thought she was in the same room again. The one she couldn't get any thought from. Like no one had ever been in there before.

She had been given clothing. Being said, if you are going to work for me, you are going to dress appropriately.

Work? Wasn't 'work' when you got paid? This was more like slavery. And Rin was pretty sure Sesshomaru wasn't putting chains on all of his 'workers.'

That was another thing, she was supposed to address to him as '_Lord Sesshomar.'_

Not going to happen. She didn't address Naraku as lord, and she surely was not going to address Sesshomaru as a lord.

Did she respect either of them? No. So she would not show respect.

She sat up, letting all of the covers fall from her. Finding herself in the dark once again.

She was beginning to think she could see better in the dark.

At least there was a window. The moon spilled light into the room, and it made Rin smile. She rarely got to see the moon. Always in some dark place with no windows.

Sometimes, nighttime could be a beautiful thing. Sometimes. Standing up, she felt the softness flood under her feet once again.

She inched closer and closer toward the window. Only to find herself a few feet out of reach. Looking down she scowled at what held her back. A chain, a silver long chain.

She had become so familiar with them.

Why would it only go that far? Did they, no, did he think she was foolish enough to take her own life? Idiot.

Thinking about it, she somewhat realized how much bettershe was being treated here.

She wasn't sitting in a dungeon any longer. She was actually getting three meals a day. With Naraku, that was how much she got in a week. She was in a real bed.

She quickly shoved that thought aside. It still didn't make it okay. No matter what. She didn't want to be here, nor there. Nothing made it okay.

And, suddenly, she was exhausted. She took a few feet and found herself at the bed again. Climbing back in, she closed her eyes.

Things would be okay, yawning she felt herself slip away. The last thoughts in her mind finally settling. And all was silent.

Waking up to find herself screaming and tears streaming down her face, Rin clutched the covers for dear life.

She found herself sitting right up and breathing heavily. Little pieces of why she had woken up slowly coming back to her.

There had been so many of them. So many spiders...He, he had come for her...

Rin could still feel the tears sliding down her face.

Calming herself she began to look around the room. Releasing the covers from her grip, she swallowed.

She could see the sun barley peeking up from behind the mountains that divided territory's. It would be at least two hours before the sun would fully rise.

She sighed. She knew even trying to go back to sleep was a waste of time.

So she did the only thing she ever did when times like these rolled around, closed her eyes, and "_One, Two, Three..."_

Sesshomaru hadn't slept all night. He had just gotten the news he had been waiting for.

He was so icy, sleep was out of the question.

He was very pleased to be reassuring himself with the thought of the girl. He'd be able to see what she could really do in a few hours.

Though, it made him edgy knowing that she was just a few rooms down. He'd never gone this long with such beauty in his presence, and not having it for himself.

He would soon though.

He'd been looking at scrolls all night. Naraku had been ruling the eastern territory's for two long now. Sesshomaru didn't know why any of his ancestors hadn't taken him out yet.

It didn't really matter though, Sesshomaru was going to do what no one had ceased to do yet, kill Naraku.

And with his new, _special_ toy, there was no chance in hell it could go wrong.

Starring out the window towards the mountains, at the territory that would soon be his, the smell of tears assaulted his nose.

He didn't move. The smell would stop soon. Though, something inside him twitched, something that wanted to go and see what was wrong with the girl.

But he never listened to that something, starring out once again, he found himself eying a particular spot on the mountain.

It was one of Naraku's men. Sent to spy Sesshomaru supposed. Unfortunately for them they never make it past the boundary lines.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned to walk away.

** Two Hours Later.**

"_694,856,223,587,1..." _Rin yawned once again finally noticing that the sun had fully risen.

Confused on what to do, she sat there, stopped counting, and looked around. Was she to sit around all day?

Did she have a choice? She was kind of all chained up. She sighed hearing footsteps in the hallway.

Half of her wanted the footsteps to come for her. And half of her wanted whoever it was to just leave her alone.

And then she knew those footsteps where coming for her. It was _him._ You see, servants had been coming back and forth down the halls all night.

And she automatically could taste there deepest secrets. What was coming now, she couldn't taste anything. Which, somewhat peeved her.

There was a thunderous knock at the door, and then it began to open.

Rin held her breath.

Coming into the room was the face she was becoming so familiar with. White hair, and always in gear. She hadn't really noticed before how handsome he was. Who knew evil could be so good looking.

Coming directly toward her without a word, Rin somewhat flinched.

Sesshomaru took out a pair of keys, and uncovered her ankle.

It made him even more lustful seeing her bare skin, he would have taken her right then and there if he didn't have other things to tend to.

Rin felt the chain finally fall loose from her ankle, and she dragged her foot backwards toward her.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with gratefully, angry eyes.

Grateful that the chain was gone. Angry that it was there in the first place.

Looking down upon her all he said was, "Get up."

Rin slowly eased her way out from underneath the covers. Letting the coldness swarm over her.

Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk. Rin followed behind. Regretting every step. Walking through the hallways she felt silly. There were so many people just walking around. All servants she supposed.

Still she'd never been around more than four people at a time. Her head began to tangle up with thoughts that weren't hers. Her mother had told her about this, about how it hurt so bad. She could have never imagined the pain before.

All of these peoples thoughts and memories coming at her. Her mother had told her there was a way to control which thoughts you waned and didn't want. To bad she'd never been taught.

She could make out a voice from up ahead. Sesshomaru's deep, emotionless voice. "What displeases you girl?"

He had asked without even turning around. She couldn't answer. Everything was a jumble and she couldn't tell her thoughts from theres.

Suddenly there was a stop, and a door, and the door opened. It took her so much effort to make it through the door, that when she finally did, she fell to the ground, her hands out in front of her, breathing heavily, the thoughts began to evaporate. And she could hear her own breathing.

The pain inching away. She hadn't even noticed the door closing behind her, or that he had walked in too.

Again his voice came. "Get up." She looked up from where she sit on the ground, anger filling her eyes.

Standing up with all of the strength she had she stood, starring directly at him.

"Sit." Was all he said. She saw now that she was standing in the same room she had been in the first time she had spoken to him.

She shook her head, "No." She didn't know why she had done that. She wanted to sit, she felt horrid, but defying him felt like the logical thing to do at the moment.

He starred back at her with those emotionless eyes he had. Suddenly the silence was terrifying her. So she spoke. "What do you want me to do?"

He acted as if he had to think on that one for a moment. And finally his voice came. "I want you to prove that you are really what you say you are."

This somehow insulted Rin. Why would she lie? She rolled her eyes and spit out, "How?"

Sesshomaru smirked, and answered, "Tell me what I am thinking."

This was below Rin, honestly. But she replied. "Then think. There is a wall in your mind blocking your thoughts from others like me, let it down."

"Very well then." Was all he had said.

Closing her eyes she let her mind wonder. Until it found his thoughts.

He tasted, bitter, and territorial, and some where in there was the taste of desire. He wanted something, though, he couldn't have it yet. Thats all she got, usually this close to someone, she would have gotten there whole life story. Her eyes still closed she began to speak, "Your mad. But you don't know it. You do miss her. Even though you say you don't. You want to start a war. And you believe I am the key to your victory. You desire something, but you can't have it yet. Because you don't understand it."

She surprised herself by speaking so much. But the words had just flown out of her mouth. Opening her eyes, she found him closer to her, inches from her face to be honest. She took a step back, and swallowed.

He didn't move, and he said. "Impressive. Though I do believe that you are mistaken on one thing."

He said looking her in the eyes. Her heart began to speed up. "I don't think so." Was all she could manage.

"One thing you must know, _Rin_, is that I can have, whatever I please." He took another step forward.

Stepping back once again, she found herself without words.

Sesshomaru's hand lifted, his finger tips centimeters from her cheeks, she immediately fell to the ground. Whispering no to herself. This couldn't happen, not to her.

He look down at her as if she were some kind of animal. "You don't understand..."

She said to him.

"Then enlighten me, _Rin."_ Was his reply.

Looking up at him, she couldn't believe she hadn't already said this.

She just figured...she's never had to tell anyone before, with Naraku, she had guessed he had warned everyone.

And so she began. "I've never...I've never made human contact. No one else's skin has ever touched mine. Thats, just, how it is..." She looked up at him.

Sesshomaru knelt down to her sitting level. She was up against the wall now. "Or What?"

He asked.

Or what? She wasn't really sure. She, of course a mind caster has touched another person before, obviously, that was how she was here. But, she wasn't quite sure what happened. Another lesson she hadn't learned.

Her reply came, "I'm, I'm not sure."

Her voice was small and she felt even smaller.

Sesshomaru let out a laugh with no real laughter in it. "Then why don't we find out?"

Sesshomaru didn't like were this was going. Being told that he couldn't have something angered him.

That was her smell. That was why she smelled so pure. She had never been touched by another person before. Interesting, very, interesting.

**Hey, Hey!**

**Yea, not one of my best chapters.**

**But still review and tell me what you think!**

**R&R!**

**Always **

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.Protector.**

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

**I've noticed that I update way to fast sometimes, but I am trying to finish up this story.**

**I have a lot more ideals and, like, chea. But, this story will at least have, like, three more chapters!**

**So enjoy!**

The words kept going around in her head. Id been merrily five minutes that had past since he had tried to touch her.

She didn't know what would happen. And that was what terrified her the most. She knew she wouldn't die or anything, but anything else could happen.

She didn't trust this man, no matter who he was, or his rank, she didn't trust him. And if, she were to ever touch anyone, it wouldn't be him. It would be someone she loved. If that ever happened.

Rin finally found a word to reply with, "_No._"

She could hear the coldness in her own voice and was surprised by it. But even Naraku understood that, even Naraku understood she was to never be touched. _Never._

Sesshomaru felt somewhat insulted. He would not be told who or what he could touch, feel, anything.

He found he had no reply for her answer.

To Rin, being touched was her virginity. It just was. And after all of those years of isolation, it wasn't that easy.

Rin was never touched by her mother, well not her bare skin anyways. The loneliness that that made her feel was unbearable.

Finally Sesshomaru had something to say. "It would be an honor if I touched you. Why do you show such disrespect for this Sesshomaru?"

Rin already knew her answer at once. "Why should I respect you? Because of your rank? I think not. I do not believe for one moment that your touch upon my skin would be any type of honor. I refuse to respect such a man that would hold me against my will." There was so much confidence in her voice, that she felt proud of herself.

Sesshoamru was angry at this. "You will do as this Sesshomaru tells you." Her beauty did not make up for her disrespect, and Sesshomaru would not stand for it.

Rin fought off the urge to do anything that would probably get her killed. "_Sesshomaru,_ I agreed upon mindcasting for you. Oo, thats right, I didn't agree upon anything. But I will not be touched by your hands, I will not."

Sesshomaru felt anger flood through him at that moment. Anger that he knew he couldn't control. He fought to calm himself, but it was out of his hands by now. He had fought the urge to take her before, he had needed to find out who and what she was.

Now he knew. And he could do anything he wanted. It wasn't just the simple facts that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and that her scent intoxicated him from miles off.

It was also that he had been told that he couldn't have her that angered him. Being told he couldn't just made him want her more.

Narrowing his eyes to look upon her, he could see the anger in her eyes. He didn't care, she would learn to respect him.

He inched closer.

Rin couldn't scoot back anymore. Her back to the wall, she began to look around, what did he want? He had her to do mindcasting. What more could he possibly want?

She was still sitting down. Beginning to scoot in the direction toward her right, she was to late.

Sessshomaru knelt down in front of her.

And he began, looking her straight in the eyes, he was inches from her face. She could feel his breath hitting her cheek.

"Now, as this Sesshomaru recalls saying before, you will do as I demand."

She swallowed. Not wanting to do anything to set him off. She could taste it now he was so close.

The desire she had tasted before, it was for her. She couldn't comprehend why though.

Why would he desire her?

She couldn't taste anything else from him she was so scared all she could taste was herself.

Sesshomaru put his hand behind her head, ever so lightly touching her hair.

Rin began to shake.

Sesshomaru looked her down skeptically. He half closed his eyes, and leaned in. Tilting his head at just the right angle, he covered her lips with his.

Rin unwillingly closed her eyes.

All Rin saw was black. And then it came. Everything, came. Every last memory of Sesshomarus flooding into her head all at once. Everything since the day he was born, she saw.

All of the training, all of his fears that he himself didn't know he had. Everyone that had ever meant anything to him. Every last memory he had, even ones of her. Rin didn't even know if their lips were still touching, she was trying to sort through all of the memory's.

Sesshomaru also saw to much, at first he had seen nothing, but then everything.

He assumed they were her thoughts and memory's.

He could see everything. And it amazed him. Everywhere she had slept. Everything she had went through. Naraku was in a lot of them. Most of them made Sesshomaru feel guilt. There were horrid memory's that no one should ever have to face. He felt even guiltier when the memories of him came. She felt so much hatred towards him. She had wished he would have set her free. She wanted to save her mother, but her mother was dead. He knew everything now. _Everything._

Finally both opened there eyes. Parting there lips ever so slightly. It felt like years had passed, when it really only had been moments.

Rin couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She felt so exhausted. Drained of power. She let her body fall, and she was happy at the thought of not falling to far since she was already sitting down.

But to her surprise, she didn't feel the hard ground hit her. She felt enough energy to look up at what was holding her up, it was him. It was Sesshomaru. And she felt happy at that thought.

She let her eyes close, and let her head fall into his chest.

Sesshomaru had never felt such a connection. He knew everything about this women. No secrets at all.

He knew fist hand about her entire life.

What he had seen hadn't made him happy. She had slept in dungeons her entire life, treated horridly. And by who, Naraku.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, pulling Rin closer to him.

He felt as if he'd known her his entire life, he knew everything about her.

And suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He would take her as his mate.

She may only be a human, but she was different. She wasn't just a human. She was _special._

Sesshoamru was soon to rule over these lands, and he needed a mate, and a child. She was perfect.

There were no secrets in her past that he didn't know about, now. Nothing.

She may be reluctant at first. But she would come around, Sesshoamru was sure of that.

But there was one thing he needed to accomplish first. Killing Naraku.

He had every reason, and two more.

Naraku needed to die. There was no doubt in Sesshoamru's mind about that. He could not use Naraku for anything, nor did he want to. Sesshomaru would soon rule over the eastern lands.

Looking down at what he held in his arms, he felt joy. He wasn't sure he loved this girl. But he felt as if he did.

She felt to him now as an old friend, someone he had known very long.

And someone he trusted.

He wanted her more than ever now. He needed her.

A thunderous knock on the door made Sesshomaru snap back to reality.

Dragging Rin tighter into his arms, the man walked in, one of Sesshomaru's men.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

The man looked hesitant, and knelt down to show respect. And began. "Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku's men are coming to take the girl. What are we to do."

Sesshomaru looked the man up and down. "Hold them off as long as possible, I'll be there."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The man stood and left.

Sesshoamru for once, didn't know what he was going to do. His eyes flashed red once again once again and he murmured, "Mine."

**Hello. **

**I somewhat liked this chapter.**

**So yea, R&R!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Always**

**And **

**ForEver**

**KK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.Protector.**

**By::GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**I thank everyone for there reviews! Hope you love the chapter!**

Sesshoamru knew he was being fool. He should just leave the girl behind. Let one of his trusted guards protect her until he could return. He couldn't bring himself to let her out of his arms, though.

He didn't think anyone could protect her the way he could.

She still hadn't woke. Which somewhat frightened Sesshoamru. He wondered if she had seen everything he had seen. All of his memories.

Naraku was being an more than a fool at that. He had surrounded Sesshoamru's kingdom, and now, he understood why.

The girl Sesshoamru held in his arms, was the key to everything. Anyone could get anything they wanted by her. And if what she spoke of was true, she was the only one with the girt she possessed.

That was not the only reason Sesshomaru wanted her now. He felt as if he needed her. He wasn't about to give up the only thing that made him feel that way. Finally coming to his senses, Sesshoamru stood. Walking quickly through the halls where the chaos roamed, he reached his room.

Calling for the only man he would ever trust as much to do this, he opened his door.

"Sir, you requested me?" came the voice so very familiar.

As Sesshoamru place Rin ever so lightly on his bed he ordered.

"You will protect this girl with your life. Anything at all happens to her, this Sesshoamru will kill you his self." He looked at her one last time and walked away. Stopping inf front of the man.

"Do you understand?" Sesshoamru finished off in a cold voice.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshoamru left the room.

He needed to finish what he had started.

Walking down the halls to the chamber which held his armor, he found himself looking through the memory's he had gotten from Rin. All of her childhood...

Opening the door, he found a pair of eyes placed upon him. He didn't have to look up to see it was his father.

His father said, "What have you done Sesshoamru?"

Sesshoamru found himself looking his father right in the eyes. "I'm am doing what I feel is best. You do not understand what gift this girl beholds."

"I don't care sesshoamru!" His fathers voice echoed through out the room. "You have put my people at war. To many will die because of this girl. She is going back. You are not a child, you do not need to be told twice. You are not the Lord of these lands yet. So suggest you start taking orders."

Sesshoamru knew he didn't have time for this. He knew how many people would die. And he would grieve for them later. He needed to protect her. Like nobody else in her life had done for her.

And suddenly, sesshoamru knew exactly what to say. His father would have no other choice than to approve of what he was doing.

His father of all people would know. What he was about to say, it was not a lie. And Sesshomaru finally understood for himself why he was doing this.

Of course at first, it was not the reason at all. But now it was.

At first, all he wanted to do, was use her. Now, he would give up her power to save her. He knew her now. He knew everything.

And so he began. "Father, you do not understand, this girl is not useful for the gift she beholds. She is soon to be my mate."

Seshomaru's father looked at him with wry eyes, and stood straight from which the desk he was leaning on.

He did understand. He would have done the exact same thing for his mate. He did not like it any better. But he did understand. There was nothing to be done but fight this, Naraku did need to go. Inu Taisho was just not hoping this way.

He cleared his throat and said. "I guess we should get out there then." Sesshomaru felt pleased that his father understood. He started to turn around and walk towards his armor when his fathers voice came again.

"But Sesshoamru, this is your responsibility. Anything that happens out there, it's all on you."

Sesshoamru understood. He always did.

Waking up, she didn't feel much. Her mind felt oddly clear. She felt cushion underneath her. And she soon realized it was a bed. She didn't feel a chain round her ankle, or any other part of her body.

She wasn't in the same room she was in before. The room with no thoughts.

And suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. The whole scene. He had _kissed _her. He had _touched_ her.

It took her a moment to finally get over the shock. And she began seeing the memories again. All of his memories. And she began to wonder if he got hers. She felt oddly connected to him, like she knew him now.

He didn't seem like a bad person anymore, he seemed, different.

She was still trying to get over that she'd been touched. Was that really what happened when a mind caster touched someone. It felt incredible. Not even, it felt...it felt..._indescribable..._

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed there was someone in the room. Placing her eyes on him, she spoke. "Where am I?"

She didn't feel so shy anymore. And why, she didn't know. But she really didn't feel like she had anything to hide anymore.

The man looked up at her. Finally realizing her beauty. He replied. "You are in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers."

She looked around. Finally noticing how grand the room was, and accepting that fact she asked, "Why?"

The man felt he needed to think on that one. Did she know what was going on?

Was he to tell her?

A part of him felt that she should know, since it was, somewhat about her.

And so he began.

"You are here to be protected. These are my orders from Lord Sesshoamru."

Rin didn't even need to think of what to ask next. "Protected from what?.."

Rin asked, a part of her not wanting to know the answer.

One simple word supplied her answer. "Naraku."

At that, she didn't know what to ask. There were a million and one questions she could ask. But she couldn't sort them. If she was being protected from him, did that mean she wasn't going back.

And out of no where thoughts came flying at her. Horrid thoughts that made her hold her head.

She bit her bottom lip. The thoughts, they were coming from far off. But they were strong. They were coming closer, and she couldn't see beyond the greed that covered the thoughts. The beholder of these thoughts wanted something. Something, something... She couldn't tell what it was.

She got up off the bed, ran to the window. Not noticing anything that was going on around her, she put her hand to the glass.

Something was happening outside. She swallowed. She knew what it looked like. And the thoughts she could taste confirmed her fears.

Naraku was coming.

She heard herself whisper, "_No."_ This couldn't be happening. She couldn't go back. Not now.

Finally the voice that was talking to her chimed in. It was the deep voice of the man, and she turned her head to look at him, her fingers still touching the glass. The man asked for the second time,

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him, wanting to ask the right question. "Whats going on. Out there, whats going on, whats happening?"

She could hear the hysteria entering her voice and chewed on her bottom lip as the man began to answer.

"A war is starting." Those were his only words.

"Why?" She could hear the desperation in her voice to know.

The man looked her directly in the eyes. Not wanting to tell her the truth. But he felt he had to.

"Because of you."

Those three words tugged at Rins heart. She turned back to look out the window. She didn't want this. She knew what war could do.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. She wasn't about to let this happen again.

She refused to let the tears fall.

But, this couldn't repeat itself. She began to see the images in her head. The memories.

She slammed her eyes shut, in an attempt to rid the memory from her mind.

Her head down, she demanded, "Get me Sesshoamru. Now." Her voice had went flat, and she could hear the coldness in it.

She didn't want to leave now. She wanted to stay. And she didn't even know why. All she knew was that she didn't want to go back.

But just like every other time in her life, she had to do what was right for everyone else.

She couldn't think about herself.

She began to feel bitter. And finally the tears fell. The thought of letting this happen, this war happen made her sick. She fell to the ground and began to sob silently. Her lip trembling, she could already picture herself sleeping on the cold floor again. Being beat daily for what she had done now.

She began to think. And once again she was fighting with herself. She wanted to give up so badly. Just let whatever happen, happen. But a small part of her wouldn't let her. A small part of her wanted to fight.

A small part of her wanted to be free. But, she didn't know anymore. She didn't know if after all of this, being taken back by Naraku, she didn't know if she'd be able to pull out of it.

And suddenly, she knew she would. No matter what, she knew she would. She still didn't want to go back. And she wished she could stay in this room forever and cower. But that wasn't who she was.

And if she were to be sent back to Naraku, so be it. She would just get away again. Maybe this was her fate. But someone had once told her, that she was in charge of her life. That she controlled her fate. She stood and wiped the tears away.

The man had left. She sat on the bed, and waited. And while she sat there, she was still trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. _Everything._

Walking out, Sesshoamru felt confident that this would be a short battle.

Hearing footsteps echoing down the hallway he looked at his father. It was Mioso. Sesshoamru's eyes widened.

The man skidded to a halt in front of him. Bowed and began, "Lord Sesshoamru, the young maiden request your presence immediately."

"You let her alone?"

"My Lord-" He was cut off. Sesshoamru swiftly made his way through the hallways. Arriving at his door in a matter of seconds.

He could smell tears. He opened the door hastily. Once open, he immediately found her and let his eyes look over her to see if any harm had been done.

Rin knew he was there.

She didn't look up. She could taste him so clearly now. She guessed it was because they had touched.

And she began, "Sesshoamru, you can't do this." Her voice sounded tired and weak.

"I am doing this for you." To him that was the only reason he needed at the moment.

Rin felt the words swirling around in her mind. For her?

"Why?" Was all she could ask.

She looked up at him. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He walked up to her. And his eyes met hers.

Looking down upon her, he began, "You mean something to me. I am not willing to let you go."

Rin shook her head. "Don't go to war over me. Don't let your people die. Just, let him take me. Just, I'm not worth it..."

Seshoamru felt a sadness fall upon him. This amazing creature didn't think, didn't think she was amazing.

"You are worth everything I am going through. This Sesshoamru is not familiar with these feelings, but I will have you. You mean more to me than what he wants of you. Nothing can change that."

Rin didn't want to listen, she shook her head again. He couldn't be saying he loved her. He didn't know her.

"No, no, you don't under-" Rin was cut off when Sesshoamru cupped her chin in his deadly claws, leaned down, and covered her mouth with his. But the same thing didn't happen as before.

She felt the tears finally fall once again, and she closed her eyes. All of his memories didn't invade her mind this time. Instead, it was like hearing his voice inside her head. He was telling her something. _It'll be okay._ Was what she heard.

They pulled apart and there eyes both opened. He wrapped her in his arms, and she could feel all of his armor.

Sesshoamru began, "Rin, this Sesshoamru knows you have no reason to trust him. But let this Sesshomaru protect you. Let him do for you what everyone else in your life has ceased to do. Let this Sesshoamru protect you. Stop fighting a pointless battle that you can not win, and let this Sesshomaru fight it for you. Let me prove to you how much you mean to this Sesshomaru. I am asking you, let this Sesshoamru do this."

And suddenly everything was gone. All of the confidence Rin had built up. All of the independence she had submerged. All of her strength, gone. She felt a little smile tug at the end of her cheeks. No one had ever taken care of her. She had always had to be there for herself. When she fell, she had catch herself.

And she closed her eyes. Letting a tear fall she replied, "Okay." The voice she had replied in was so small, but so filled with emotion it hurt to hear it.

Rin swayed silently in his arms. Could this be love?

She wasn't giving up, she knew that now. She was just getting help, which sometime,wasn't a bad thing.

**Hello.**

**One of my longest chapters. There was just a lot of stuff to do.**

**Well anyways, make sure you review and tell me what you think!**

**R&R!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	9. Chapter 9

.Protector.

**By::GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer::I Do not own Inuyasha! **

**I am updating quickly, but I am trying to get to a new story. Can't start that one till this one is finished! Hope you enjoy!**

Starring out the window, Rin was shaking. She couldn't do this again. She couldn't let others die because of her. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She could spot Naraku's men. And it terrified her.

She could taste something powerful coming. And it tasted so familiar. She could also taste Naraku somewhere out there. Waiting for her. She couldn't stand it any longer and it had only been twenty minutes. She was so anxious for something to happen, she couldn't stand just waiting there. But she didn't have a choice. She had promised Sesshoamru that she would let him handle it. And a promise was a promise.

She wondered how long this was going to go on. And sighed. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen fast. And tonight. And she had a gut feeling that it was going to be horrid.

The outside smelled of death. He didn't know if it was his men or Naraku's.

He had made sure all of his people were safe. Naraku and his men hadn't made it to the border yet. And they wouldn't.

Making his way swiftly through the trees with his father by his side, Sesshoamru smelt Naraku's vile scent. Sesshoamru's men were already at the border fighting off Naraku's men.

He would kill Naraku, and then take over his territory.

Rin would never have to taste him again.

Finally at the border, Sesshoamru could see Naraku up ahead. And thought about how easy it would be defeating him. Though he wasn't that foolish, he knew defeating Naraku wouldn't be as simple as it looked. Coming to a stop at the border, all of Sesshoamru's men looked back at him.

One spoke.

"Lord Sesshoamru, they are not fighting." Sesshoamru could see that. What was going on. Naraku had more men than this. And he certainly wouldn't be as daft t not bring them all.

From the distance he could hear Naraku speak to him.

"Lord Sesshoamru, I have been waiting for you." Naraku was standing, not in enough armor as he would need, and what he was standing next to caught Sesshoamru's eye quickly. Men were on each side holding it up, white curtains tossed over it.

Naraku's voice came again.

"Though, we can't start this affair without our little honoree."

"Naraku, do you wish to fight like this? You surely do not have a chance."

Sesshoamru advised.

Naraku smirked, and looked up. Looking up he spoke, but not to Sesshoamru, to what he stood beside.

"You may speak." Was all he said. There was someone inside. There was silence.

As the carriage like thing turned, someone stepped down. It was a women, and Sesshoamru immediately noticed the resemblance.

She looked so much like Rin.

"You are Sesshoamru?"

Was what the women asked in a voice that could send shivers down even Sesshoamru's spine.

"Who are you?" Was what Sesshoamru demanded to know.

The women smirked.

"You have Rin, I know you do. I demand she be returned to me at once."

Sesshoamru starred at the women skeptically.

"Who are you to her?"

Sesshoamru asked.

He was surprised at the silence that surrounded them when there was at least four hundred men out there. The women, still smirking replied,

"Why does it matter so much to you, what does she mean to you?"

Sesshoamru thought for a moment. He wasn't about to tel this women everything.

The women walked right past the border line, and stood right in front of him. Though she looked so much like Rin, he did not have any physical desire for her. She disgusted him actually.

"Why do you desire her so? How could this be, how could you want such a creature so badly?"

The squinted her eyes.

This infuriated Sesshoamru. Who was this women and why did she dare speak to him this way.

He looked past the women and to Naraku, and shouted.

"Naraku, is this women fighting your battles for you?"

All Naraku did was smirk.

The women fell to her knees in front of Sesshoamru, mumbling something to herself.

Closing her eyes, Sesshomaru finally understood. She was like Rin. She was _special._

Rin had been trying to make out the taste for an hour now. The so familiar taste, but she couldn't remember anything.

Placing herself on the bed, she began to think. Think about Sesshoamru and what he meant to her now. It felt good to her. Having someone want to take care of her. Wanting to protect you.

Letting her mind finally rest, she let it wonder out a little to pick up some stray thoughts.

Her knees bent in close to her, her head lay on her hands which were placed on her knees.

Her head sprang up when she tasted it again. She had picked up a thought. No. A thought had been placed in her head.

Her eyes widened as she listened to it.

_I've finally come back for you darling, you didn't wait for me, but that is okay. You will be with me soon. I promise._

Rin began shaking her head. It couldn't be. What she tasted was evil.

She kept shaking her head. That was why it had been so familiar. But it was tainted now...

Jumping to her feet she ran to the window once again.

Looking to where everything was going on, she whispered, "_No."_

Running to the door she pulled it open desperately. Only to find two men in the hall starring at her.

She stammered trying to find the words, "I-I have to, I have to go." She stammered looking up at them with worried eyes.

The one to the right replied, "We were ordered by Lord Sesshoamru not to let you out of our sight."

Rin looked at him, not thinking rationally at the time, she darted past him. She didn't know if she could outrun either of them. But she couldn't process what was happening.

Running through the halls blindly she didn't know which way to go. She wanted to look back to see if they were coming for her. But she didn't think she had time. Out of breath she kept running.

Finally opening a door that led outside she ran towards the trees, which was the forest.

She thought she had heard the two guys before, but no one was behind her now. She still didn't slow her pace.

She was wearing a white nightgown, and her feet had no protection at all.

She could feel the nightgown get caught on branches as she fought to tare it away. She could feel the twigs and rocks scraping at her feet, trying to draw blood.

She could taste them all. Sesshomaru, Naraku, _her,_ and all of the other little minds. All of them together made her want to fall and throw up. But she didn't.

Finally seeing light, which she assumed was the torches the soldiers held, she pump her legs faster.

Sesshoamru turned, her scent was coming towards them. Rin was coming here. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The women in front of him smiled, as did Naraku.

Out of the darkness of the forest she came. The starched white nightgown now in tethers, and most of her exposed skin dribbled in blood.

She limped out a little, her eyes falling on each one of them for a moment.

And lastly, her eyes fell upon the women standing in front of Sesshoamru.

Sesshoamru didn't even think about what he did next. He walked over to her, standing right in front of him, he could smell her confusion. He asked in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing here Rin?"

She didn't even look up at him.

In fact, she pushed right pass him, and walked a little bit a head. All was silenced when she looked the women up and down.

She looked as if about to cry.

The women began, with a smile on her face.

"Rin, I've finally come back for you. Just like I promised."

Rin looked at the women. Tears threatening to fall from there spots.

"Your...different."

Rin didn't know what was wrong with her. But, she wasn't the same. She tasted, bad...

"Yes darling, but so are you. Look you've grown up. Now you must come, we mustn't start to much chaos."

Rin felt chills go down her spine. She took a step back, not wanting to get any closer.

Rin couldn't go with her. She began.

"You've, you've changed, what happened to you?" Rin asked not really wanting to know.

The women starred at her wryly.

"Rin, I can explain things later. We must go back with Naraku now."

The women reached out to to grab Rins hand.

Rin pulled away so quickly, and screamed, _"No!"_

Rin lost her footing that she almost fell. Almost. Looking up she saw Sesshoamru had caught her again.

"Rin, don't you understand? He will kill me if I don't give him you! Please, please baby do this for mommy."

Rins heart shattered in that moment. Her knees buckled, and she would have been on the ground if not for Sesshoamru. She couldn't see anything around her, and everything had suddenly gone black.

She could feel the hot tears on her cheeks though.

She had her eyes closed. Not wanting to believe what was going on. She replied anyways.

"_Please Baby, stop making so much noise! Please baby, let mommy have some! Please Baby, do something so he gets angry at you! Please baby stay here and wait for me! Please Baby come back, so I can be free!"_

She heard herself yell these things, but didn't know where they had come from.

"Rin-"

"_No!"_ Her mother was cut off. "Not this time _mom._ No, not now, not ever. Not again"

She was shaking her head again.

Finally opening her eyes, her mother replied.

"Rin, didn't I ever teach you what mind casters do when they can't get there way?"

The coldness in her voice made Rin want to cry again. Was her mother always like this? Had she just never seen it before.

Her mother was inches away from her face, and whispered. "I guess it's about time to give you some lessons, _daughter."_

Rin slammed her eyes shut, praying that this could all just be a dream.

Finally her mother whispered one last thing.

"You can _never _escape from the hell we live in _Rin. Never._"

**I'm not to sure about this chapter.**

**Hmmm.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Read, and always Review!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**.Protector.**

**By::GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshoamru watched Rin intensely as she paced back and forth.

Finally he spoke.

"The women, I assume she was your mother?"

Rin didn't even bother looking up. She sat at the edge of the bed and sighed, eventually giving her reply.

"Yes, the lovely women you just met was my mother."

Sesshoamru had taken Rin out of the war zone. Though, it wasn't much of a war at all. Rin hardly remembered anything, a few details, and that was it. But the women that stood in front of her today, spewing filth at her, that was not her mother, but it was...

His deep voice came again, interrupting her thoughts, she looked up at him this time.

"What do, mindcasters do, when they can't get there way."

Rin let out a small groan, acting as if she was frustrated. When really, she just didn't want to explain something that she didn't understand herself. But her reply came all the same.

"I already told you, mindcasters can change peoples thoughts. _Make_ them do things."

Sesshoamru thought on that for a moment. Rin sighed, knowing that there would be more questions to be answered. And just like that, the next question came.

"If you are a mindcaster, as you say, and you wanted to be free so badly, why did you not change this Sesshoamru's thoughts?"

Rin felt somewhat embarrassed, but she didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"Because, I was never properly trained."

As quickly as she had said her answer, his next question came.

"Why?"

Still looking straight into his golden chestnut eyes, she answered.

"When I was five, my mother went away. I'm not sure as to where she went, but for nine years I was left with Naraku, no one to train me."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see."

There was a silence for about a minute. But it wasn't awkward at all, it felt, right.

Finally Sesshomaru stood, walking halfway to where Rin sat on the bed, and his voice came.

"Rin."

Rins head popped up and looked him straight in the eyes again.

"Do you wish to stay here?"

She looked into his eyes, and tilted her head in confusion, he didn't say anymore, and she understood.

Something told her to run, to be free for once in her life. But an even bigger something told her to stay, told her that she could, and wouldn't survive alone. And so she followed her instinct and said,

"_Yes."_

"Very well then, I will protect you."

Rin looked down, knowing nothing could protect her now, she looked back up when his voice came again.

"Rin, you must understand that I do want you more than an acquaintance, or a friend. You must understand that I want you as my mate."

Rins gaze did not waver. She practically already knew this. She could taste his desire for her every time she was in the same room with him.

Rin knew she had nothing to lose, nothing at all. The only promise she had still been tied onto, was her mothers, and she assumed it was broken now.

She had nothing to lose by doing this, nothing at all. And so she said.

"I understand completely."

Sesshoamru walked over to where Rin sat on the edge of the bed. Naraku and his men had retreated for the night. Sesshoamrus men were still guarding the border. This would be the perfect night to claim her, to make her his.

Cupping her chin in his clawed hands, he leaned down, catching her mouth by his. Rin didn't resist at all. Making the kiss more intense, Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth

Sesshoamru eased her up onto the bed, not removing his lips from hers at any time. Rin wasn't scared anymore.

She had nothing to lose. In one week, she'd been touched kissed, and now this was going to happen, she let her body move with his, letting him take the lead.

Sesshoamru finally separated there lips, taking off his shirt to reveal a very toned chest. Rin followed his every move with her eyes.

Rin sat up. She was practically mentally dead. She didn't know what to do. Sesshoamru noticed this, and felt an edge of guilt, taking someone this young. But he wanted her, and his beast wanted her more. He would have her.

He began lifting the nighty off of her that she had just put on a few minutes before.

Once off he began trailing butterfly kisses along her neck. Once at her bra, he cut it clean off, along with her panties.

A gasp escaped Rins lips. Sesshoamru slipped one finger inside of her, feeling how tight she was. Rin felt the slightest pain, but more pleasure.

Sesshoamru knew she might feel pain now, but that was to be expected with a virgin.

Sesshoamru slipped his finger out and licked it clean.

Finally Sesshoamru slipped his pants off, letting his erection be seen. He smelt the slightest bit of fear coming from Rin, but mostly, he smelled anticipation on her.

He slipped the head of his member into her. A small bit at a time.

Rin was getting over the pain a tad bit buy the time his member was halfway into her, beginning to feel the pleasure she wished to feel so badly.

Sesshoamru had never been with anyone that tight, it felt good to him.

Once he started to pump slowly in and out of her, Rin began to moan.

Sesshoamru began to pick up the pain and heard grunts of pleasure come from him also.

"Sesshoamru.." Rin moaned.

By this time they were both about to reach there climax.

Sesshoamru bent down, his fangs not yet touching her skin. Finally his fangs sank into the soft skin of her neck.

He heard a moan at first, and then a small gasp. Sesshoamru slowed the pace, and eventually pulled out of her altogether.

He lay down next to her, licking the spot on her neck clean. The mark that made her his.

He gathered her in his arms, pulled her closer to his chest.

Rin didn't know how to feel. Was she really his now?

Rin grew tired quickly, and drifted off to sleep. Sesshoamru could hear her breathing slow, and knew she was sleeping.

Sesshoamru lay awake, admiring the mark on Rins neck. Admiring the mark on _his_ Rins neck.

* * *

"I just can't taste her, okay?"

Misaki yelled at the man standing in front of her.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.

"You dare raise your voice to me?"

He asked her.

"Master Naraku, I'm sorry...I-I just, I don't want to die..."

Misaki's voice was filled with emotion, and she felt tears sliding down her face.

Naraku laughed, coldness filled his next words.

"Misaki, give me the worthless wench, and you will be free. Why is this so hard for you? Do you not want to sacrifice your daughter to me?"

Misaki had already thought about this. She hated what she was doing, and she did not have an excuse besides that she was a bad mother. She had already failed Rin, she couldn't stop now, she needed to save herself. She just wished Rin would understand.

"It is not that master, I can not get into her head right now, she has closed off everything."

Misake was on her knees on the floor, her bowed down.

Naraku leaned close to her, grabbing the back of her head, and pulling it all the way back, which made a small yelp come from her mouth.

Having to look up at him, she whimpered.

His cold voice could do that to her.

"Misaki, if she is not here in two days, I will kill you, very slowly. I will torture you until your last breath. Do you understand?" He hissed at her.

She could feel the tears falling from her eyes, and replied in a shaky voice, "Yes master Naraku, I understand.

* * *

**Hope you loved the chapter.**

**Burn me on the love scene, yea, I guess virgins really shouldn't be writing about sex...**

**But hey, what are you gunna do about it, lol!**

**Read && Review!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


	11. Chapter 11

.Protector.

**By:: GrNDaySk8rChic96**

**Disclaimer:: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

Rin sat there looking at the mark on her neck in the mirror. She tilted her head to an angle to look at it better. She felt owned.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had always been owned, always. But it was different this time, she allowed it to happen this time. She felt..._happy._

She smiled, she could taste her own happiness. She hadn't tasted that feeling in so long...

Then she frowned, remembering the conversation that had taken place earlier.

She had wanted to go with so badly. He didn't understand at all. This wasn't about getting revenge, or any of the other stupid things he had mentioned.

This was about her mother, and figuring out what had happened, this wasn't about war, She just needed to see her. Just talk to her...

Sesshomaru had obviously said no. Talking all about how it wouldn't be safe for her, and so on.

She had felt somewhat offended. She had taken care of herself this long. Rin sighed. She would have never thought in a million years that she would be somebody's...mate. Especially this young.

She felt a tinge of guilt tug at her, but pushed it aside. She had to do this, and later, when things settled down, he would understand. She knew he would.

She wasn't going to sit around while her mother was out there. She obviously wasn't going to give herself up for her mother. And the guilt was back. She did love her mother, but not this women. Rin just needed some answers to be able to move on.

And she knew it was now, or never.

She had a plan on her mind. She had to see her. Just, just one last time. At least, just to say goodbye.

She wasn't looking forward to when she got back, from what she had seen in his memories, he could be an angry person...

She sighed, looking back into the mirror, she said to herself one last time, _"You can do this."_

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't left yet with the rest of the men. Wondering how Rin would be. He knew her, well, from memories at least. She wasn't someone to take no for an answer. He understood what she wanted, and why.

But Sesshomaru couldn't allow it. He would not be a fool and take her right into danger. He needed to take care of her more than ever now. She was his mate now, nothing at all could happen to her.

Naraku hadn't made anymore moves, but Sesshomaru wasn't waiting until his lands were invaded. He was going to take Naraku's land, his people, and Naraku would die at his hands.

Sesshoamru inwardly smiled, knowing that when he got back, he had Rin, and in all, no matter what the outcome of this war, he would have her. She was his, _forever._

* * *

"Lets go wench."

The guard hissed at her through the bars. Misaki stood, walking out of the now opened cage like dungeon.

Once in the light she squinted, seeing the figure she had become so familiar with. She immediately dropped to her knees.

His voice finally came.

"Misaki, it seems you have been given more time to get that worthless daughter of yours back. You will be accompanying me today. Is this understood?"

Naraku seemed more relax, but she wasn't in the mood for mindcasting, so she just muttered a slurred yes.

Naraku looked at the man that had opened the cage like prison,

"Take her to the carriage."

He ordered in a bored tone.

Misaki began to think as she was being dragged to wherever. She didn't want this anymore.

The deal she had made, she didn't want it anymore.

The deal had been; Give Narku her daughter, and she be set free.

But she wasn't sure she could do it anymore, she flashed back for a moment. When Rin used to call her mommy...

She felt tears in her eyes. She was disgusted with herself. She was going to give up her daughter to this horrid man, and go off, to never think about her again.

At the time she had made the deal, she was desperate to live, and hadn't seen Rin in years. Things were different now. She had seen her, and she had grown up, and she was beautiful and...and she was her daughter...

But she had to, she had already made her decision, she couldn't back out now. Finally arriving at the carriage, she stepped in. There was no going back now...everything was set in stone..._everything._

* * *

Getting past everybody was the easiest part. This was the part Rin hated the most. This was the part that made it to where she could hear her own heart beat, and taste her own fear and anticipation.

She sat between two barrels in the dark. Trying to slow her breath.

She had no clue what she was going to do once there, but she could figure it out.

She had sneaked on to one of the supply carriages heading out to the war zone, quite easily actually.

They hadn't left yet, but she could taste him near by. Holding her breath, she thought about what would happen to her if she was found. She didn't care at this point. Her only goal was to get there, and talk to her mother.

To her happiness, the carriage started moving. Everything was falling into place perfectly. She could do this. She would do this, and she started breathing again.

The carriage hadn't stopped moving for a while. And when it finally had, she could see that it was dark. There was to much happening outside for her to slip off now . So she waited, and waited, and waited...

It had been at least four hours when she had at last done a mind sweep off the area, and found everything pretty peaceful.

She quietly slipped out. Seeing tents and other war like things scattered around. They were at the border between lands again, and Rin looked out to see the sun barley tipping up from the bottom of the sky. It was already dawn, it couldn't have been that long...but it had been.

Suddenly, she felt minds waking up, and she saw horses coming from the other side, Naraku's horses. She ran. Trying hard not to make to much noise, finally finding a place to hide behind a bunch of trees. She took a breath, just in time.

There were men running everywhere now. Clouds were moving in from the east, and the horses with carriages tied to the back of them were coming faster.

And there it was, that little spark that went off in her mind in her mind whenever her and her mother were in the same area. She looked at the carriages, her mother was in one of them...She was coming...

* * *

Sesshomaru road through the forest faster than ever before. He had went back to the castle, and Rin was gone. He knew where she was though. He felt like a fool, he knew this would happen. She was so determined, so stubborn. He couldn't believe she had done something so stupid.

As he road ahead, he could start to pick up her scent, she hadn't walked like before, no, she had stowed away in one of the carriages.

Riding up to the clearing to see his men in total chaos, he shouted,

"Whats going on?"

Everyone stopped to look at him, high on his horse. One man pointed, and Sesshoamru saw, Naraku was coming, Sesshoamru hadn't expected this, not so soon.

He jumped off of his horse in haste. Giving orders here and there.

"Don't fire until I say!" He ordered to all of them.

He could smell her.

Rin was sweating, Sesshoamru was here, and she knew he knew. He was looking for her. And that was fine. But not until she got to talk to her mother.

The carriages were close now, and then they stopped feet from the border.

Out from the first carriage, stepped Naraku, the sky was getting darker and darker, and a storm was bound to come.

Naraku smirked, she was here, he could smell her. This was going even better than he had planned

He spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why so many men, this is no war."

Everything had stopped. Sesshomaru just hoped Rin was smart enough to keep herself hidden.

Sesshoamru spoke.

"Weather you are participating in it or not, Naraku, this is a war. I will be taking your land, your people, and your _head._"

Naraku, still smirking said.

"I have come for one thing, and I do believe I will be leaving with it."

Right then he reached inside of the carriage, and you could hear a yelp.

Sesshoamru stood on guard, and Rin watched.

Dropping to the floor in the front of his feet was a women, Naraku held her hair in his grasp firmly. Obviously causing the women pain.

Sesshoamru saw who the women was, and waited.

Rin finally recognized the women herself when Naraku began, yanking her head back, showing the womens tear streaked face, he said to the open.

"_Rin!_ Rin, I know your here."

Hearing her name come out of his mouth sent shivers down her spine.

He pulled his sword from it's sheath, and placed it above the womens neck, beginning again.

"If your not out here in five seconds, I'll slit her throat Rin."

He began laughing, moving the blade closer.

It was if Rin hadn't done anything herself but watched everything happen. It happened so fast.

Rin darted out from behind the tree, at that second, thunder roaring in the sky.

"_NO!_"

Rin screamed, the sound of her shrieking voice cutting through the dead silence.

She ran towards her mother, the tears falling, the tears of fear falling down her cheeks.

Sesshoamru dropped his sword, catching her in his arms right before she leaped over the border, right before she would have been killed.

"_Rin."_

Sesshoamru hissed, half relieved that he had her in his arms now. She was thrashing uncontrollably now.

The tears falling so fast.

"_Let me go!"_

She shrieked, thrashing wildly, trying to brake free, trying to save her mother.

Misaki, saw. Her own tears blurring her vision. Her daughter was crying...

Misaki was shaking. And finally, she came to a decision, without even having to think about it.

Closing her eyes, she began.

_Drop the sword...drop the sword, Naraku..._

Naraku looked down upon her, "You wench."

He whispered before dropping to his knees.

Though before he landed onto his knee's, he managed to gash at her throat with his sword,.

Misaki grabbed her throat, blood spewing from it.

Rin finally calming down enough to see what had happened, all she thought was,

_Let Me Go._

Sesshoamru's arms unwillingly opened, releasing her from his grip. She fell to the ground, and began to crawl over the border, everyone trying to stop her, was stopped themselves, she had never been able to mindcast like this before, but it was seeing her mother like this...Still crawling, she finally made it over to her mother.

Sesshoamru couldn't take control over his body.

"_Mommy?"_

Rins voice was shaky with tears, it was like she was five again.

"Mommy, mommy don't leave me!"

Rin begged.

Screaming, she looked down, Narku had stabbed her in the leg.

She didn't care, she looked back up, looking into her mothers eyes, she saw now, and her tears started up more.

Nobody could move, and Rin laid her head on her mothers chest, silently crying now. It was pooring, and the lightening in the sky was beautiful...

"_I love you mommy..."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

When everyone could finally move, they found the two women, laying upon each other.

Both not breathing. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was starting to show.

As Sesshoamru sit there on his knee's, with Rin in his hands, he finally understood.

He could finally answer the question he'd been asking himself since his mothers death. Why had his father acted how he had acted.

And Sesshoamru finally understood, as a single tear slid down his cheek, he whispered ever so silently,

"_I love you."_

Rin hadn't died because she'd been stabbed in the leg, she died because of a broken heart...and Sesshoamru now understood that.

* * *

**This is the end.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I could go on and on.**

**But, I think this is a great ending spot, Please.**

**Tell me what you thought of the story, tell me what you liked and didn't.**

**Read && Review.**

**And make sure you read all of my upcoming stories!**

**Had lots of fun with this story!**

**Always**

**&&**

**Forever**

**KK!**


End file.
